Typically the molding which covers the gap between the window or door frame and the drywall or other surfacing of the interior of a building is offset from the edge of the window or door frame by a dimension such as a quarter of an inch, an eighth of an inch, three eighths of an inch or the like. This process of installing this molding often requires multiple measurements and markings on the framing to install the molding correctly along the entire length of the window or door frame. This is a time consuming process which also places marks on the window or door framing which then must be removed in the case of staining or adequately painted over. Further, it is time consuming to measure and mark the frame in multiple locations.
Several attempts have been made at providing such a guide or jig for the installation of molding, but these have not been satisfactory. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,844-Brumley, No. 5,604,988-Costelloe, and No. 5,123,172-Thrun.